fndfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny
Sunny Only history I remember was waking up in a forest with A green and black fox tail, and fox ears, a spear on my back, and a collar around my neck that held the name "Sunny." After finding a way to a town I stole some cloths from here and there, a spcial hat able to hide my ears ,and pants to hide my tail, while walking around so as not to draw attition. After making my way through towns and hearing tails and storys of my kind I found out what I was, a Kitsune. I also learned that my kind had vanished, for the most part, those of my kind had been sold into slaves, and the rest had gone into hiding. So I started to keep a low profile and not stay anywhere for to long. For a long time I did my best to stay away from larger towns, but I got stuck in one for trying steal so food from a shop, and instead of turning me over the shop keeper and his daughter had me work for what I did, and i ended up staying for a long while. I had grown to know and love the people of the city, And still kept my secret of a Kitsune from eveyone, for the most part. I wasn't to big on getting in water, but every now and then I began to stink, so I would wait till the dead of night and sneek around and bathe in the near by lake. It was a good system, but one night a travling trader had notice me in the lake and made off to tell the Lord of a near by country. He had a small force run through the town and look for me. The men the Lord had sent came to the shop where the shop keeper and his daughter where, I had gone out to a nearby city to take an order to them. When I returned I found the shop burning and the shop keeper and his daughter's bodys outside. I tracked down the group of men that attacked the city and took my friends away from me. I waited till they cam to a cliff side and used my Fox Fire to make it seem as though the where traped by fire and drove them over to their deaths. I began to move around again staying away from any danger. Appearance Human type form- Green hair, bright blue eyes, fox ears and fluffy tail (both green and black fur.) Fox type form- Green and black Fur Powers/Abilities Transformation: Has the Ability to change between fox and human, but not completely. Knows how to speak Draconic as well as many Languages, Has super sight, speed, and hearing, even more so than normal foxes. Eyes of the Fox: Kitsune are treated as being constantly affected by the spell true seeing as a magical ability. The kitsune is also immune to the effects of true seeing and is not detected when he invisible, being hidden by an illusion, etc.: Kitsune have a knack for seeing past any, if not all illusions and know how to bypass this true sight. Low-light Vision: A kitsune can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. Fox Fire: Kitsune can produce the effects dancing lights at will, as the spell. Gaining the ability to produce foxfire with their tales at a young age, kitsune are masters at manipulating it and using it to trick their enemies. Scent: Kitsune are able to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Kitsune can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. When a kitsune detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed - only its presence somewhere within range. Kitsune can follow tracks by smell Category:Characters